The Rise of Maximum Ride
by bookluver12345
Summary: The flock don't have wings and don't even know each other but when Jeb finds out that the experimentation on them as babies wasn't a mistake,that they were going to have wings and sends Itex after them what will the flock do? The flock comes together in their time of need to save themselves, each other, and the world. And there might be a little Fax in there.


I'm Fang and I want you to pay close attention because this story could easily be yours. Me and five other kids were tested on when we were babies our genes mixed with 2% avian DNA to create wings but it didn't turn out right. We didn't grow wings and it seemed that we were no different than a regular human. They let us go; we were just another mistake to them… a failure in their work. One scientist who insisted that somehow that avian DNA had to do something was looking out a sample of our DNA years later and found something. We were to grow wings but we would only finally get them when we really needed them… in a time of crises and then they would stay forever. He excitedly reported this to a leader of Itex. We were not failures. But what Jeb didn't know is that he made a big mistake because now Itex was after us. We were to be vital pieces in their destruction in the world as we know it. How do I know this? Because I'm special I guess. I can sense when things are wrong and get visions about the things that are happening.

I can make people feel that things are wrong to, like a siren warning that an ambulance is coming or a bird signaling to another that danger is near. I didn't have this all my life; it was only triggered when I really needed it which is now. I am going to warn the others. Collect them from their everyday lives and bring us together. I had to leave life as I know it too. But I know it is vital not only to me and the other but too the whole world…..

I know you're wondering why I'm telling this to you. I am because maybe you're like us and they thought you were a failure too. Grafted with feline DNA but didn't show any signs of catlike ability. Maybe you could be a vital piece of the destruction of the world and they are coming for you too so please, please listen to me.

I looked around the amusement park. The flocks as I liked to call them were all here I just had to find them. I didn't know what they looked like exactly I have to trust my unique senses for that. I looked through the crowd; I knew the basics looks, names, and age. James or Iggy as people call him had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes he was 15 like me, Angel had blonde hair that curled into ringlets and blue eyes she was only seven years old, her brother Gazzy had blonde hair too and blue eyes he was nine, Nudge had caramel skin with brown eyes and curly brown hair she was 12, lastly there was Max the one that Itex said was going to be the leader who had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes 15 like me and Iggy.

I spotted a tall blonde girl over by the Ferris wheel and headed over. I tapped the girls shoulder but before she turned around I knew it wasn't Max. "Sorry." I apologized "I thought you were a friend." She nodded and I moved on. Where were they? I was almost positive I had sensed they were all here. I walked over the food stand and saw a tall strawberry blonde boy ordering his food. How many people had that kind of hair? Worth a try I thought as I walked over to him. "Hi, are you Iggy?" I asked. I wasn't worried he wasn't going to some with me because I had a vision that the flock have some of the ability that I have. They know who their flock is. "Haven't I seen you before?" asked Iggy. " Maybe at a football game or something?" I placed one hand on his shoulder and watched his eyes go bright as I showed him the vision of us. I watched as his face changed from confused, to amazed, to angry. I knew why he was angry not only because of us being chased by Itex but by what is going to happen to him soon. When he gets his wings he is going to go blind but that is needed because all his other senses will sharpen better than humanly possible and all of us. "I'm sorry, but it has to happen."

"I know, have you found the others yet?" I shook my head. "Well lets go then, I need to savor the last of my sight right? But lets not focus on that right now, look at that cute girl over there, looks like she wants you." He said I with a laugh. I smirked and turned around, she was cute but I didn't have time for that right now. "Let's go."

Next I saw a little girl with blonde ringlets staring intensely in a workers eye at a stand where you win toys by tossing balls into the basket. "I want the pink pony please." She said sweetly putting on a smile. "But Angel you didn't even play the game how did you win anything?" said a boy that looked a lot like her but a little older. "Be quiet Gazzy the nice man wants to give me the toy." She said as the worker was taking the stuffed toy down from the hook. Iggy walked straight up to the boy and said "Hey, aren't you Gazzy? Can you and your little sister come with me we have something to tell you. "I don't talk to strangers." Gazzy said looking a little bit scared. I walked up to them and put a hand on his shoulder transferring the knowledge I showed Iggy to him. "Oh" was all he could say before his little sister returned with her pony and said "What are you doing to my brother?" I placed a hand on her small shoulder too and transferred the knowledge to her too. I didn't feel good about this. A little girl so young shouldn't have to go through this so soon. "Oh I see but I already knew I read your minds before you walked up."

"Where you controlling that man's mind back there?"

"Yeah, I just figured out I could do it yesterday when my mom wouldn't give me any cookies." She said not looking the least bit regretful. Wow her time of need was getting the cookies she wanted but I knew it wouldn't come as easily to the others. "Did you tell anyone about that?"

"No, I wanted to keep it a secret if I told I might not have been able to have my cookie." She said frowning slightly. "So all we need to find is Max and Nudge right? I think I can hear Nudge her thoughts are kind of loud."

"She is over there on the benches talking to her friend about clothes….. oh my gosh her thoughts are so jumbled and confusing it is giving me a headache!"

"Let's just go and get her we don't have that much time to be messing around." I said walking to where Angel said Nudge should be. There I saw a girl with wild curls next whispering to another girl. I think Angel sent her a message in her head, explain our situation because she told her friend she had to go and walked to us. "I know what is happening but what if I don't want to go? I'm pretty sure you guys can all handle this without me. I have LIFE here and I don't just want to give this up to fight a battle we might not even win. Wow, I think that is the deepest think I have said all day."

"You have to understand we are all giving something up." Said Iggy grimacing a little. " We need as much as possible and if you don't come your powers could slip in front of someone and Itex will find you for sure. It's gonna turn out bad wither way really."

"Fine but can I least go say bye to my friend?"

"No, we don't have time we need to go find Max. Let's go."

As soon as we walked up to the bumper cars I knew Max was there. I immediately spotted her on the ride fearlessly running into other people. That is defiantly our leader of the flock, I just knew it. I saw her blonde hair whip around her face as she bumped into yet another person and sent them flying in the wall. She didn't have much sympathy. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Angel tapping me. "There is Max getting off the ride I'll explain this one to her."  
"No I got it. I will take less energy out of me, we need to save as much as we can." I walked up to Max and put a hand on her shoulder but before I could transfer the thoughts my hand was shoved off. "Get your hands off me you creep!" She shouted at me. I heard Angel sigh as she walked up, shaking her head and muttering under her breath "I knew he should have let me do it."

"Is there a problem here Max?" said a tall blonde boy standing extremely close to Max. I immediately stiffened, but it was not like he proved to be any threat so why wasn't I calming down? "It's fine Sam." Seriously who is this he? I didn't sense him at all. "Hi." said Angel using the sweetest voice as possible. She looked at Sam and said "Will you please go to the cotton candy stand, oh and say bye to Max you might not be seeing her for a while." She said keeping that same sweet smile. "Okay" he said a confused look on his face. "Now Max-"

"Wait little girl how do you know my name?"

"You'll see." Said Angel staring straight into her eyes.


End file.
